Video conferencing or videotelephony on laptop computers, desktop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, or other computing devices is very useful and becoming more common. Such video conferencing services are provided through the use of applications, such as SKYPE® software and Apple Inc.'s FACETIME® software. Typically, computing devices will include a digital camera, mounted or otherwise positioned on top of or near its display. A user will be positioned in front of the display for interacting with the computing device and for seeing one or more other users involved in the video conference and that are shown on the display. While the user is watching the other video conferencing participants, the image capture device is capturing his or her image. In captured images displayed on the other participant's computing device, it appears that the user is looking away, because the user is looking at his or her display screen, not the image capture device. Although the user may sometimes look at the image capture device, this can create an awkward exchange in which the user is periodically looking at the camera and the other party. This problem is made even worse in a larger scale video conferencing session with multiple participants. In this case, the camera and screen may be even further away, increasing the disconnection between video chat participants.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for video conferencing.